


It Had to be Him

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 01:38:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17173385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	It Had to be Him

Rick had never had a reason to worry about Lori cheating on him. They had their fights- every marriage did, but overall, he thought they were happy. They had Carl, and made sure to spend time as a family with him.

Yet, here he sat, down at the bar, nursing a beer. His blue eyes stayed locked on the wood of the bar, not that he was seeing it. All he could think of was what he’d come home to just the hour before.

_Walking in his front door, he shut it as quietly as possible. He wasn’t due home until the next day, as he was supposed to be in Atlanta. However, one of the speakers came down with the flu, and gave him the chance to come home. Hearing noises from upstairs, his jaw tightened. Rick wasn’t stupid, but he was hoping that for some reason, Lori had acquired a taste for porn._

_He took the stairs two at a time, his keys jingling slightly. Reaching his door, any hope he’d had for that was gone. He opened it so fast it slammed against the wall, causing Lori to let out a small scream. “Shane?!” He yelled when the man on his wife looked over._

_“Rick, please.” Lori started, leaning over and grabbing her shirt. She could hear his boots on the stairs, causing her to move quicker. “Rick!” She called after him, just as he reached the front door._

_Turning to her, his once warm gaze was cold, and full of anger. “Shane?” He asked quietly, in disbelief. “Fucking Shane? Out of fuckin’ anyone- you fucked Shane.” Shaking his head, he ran his hand over his scruff. “I think that’s what makes this whole thing even worse.” He snapped. “It wasn’t just my wife cheating on me. Oh, no, she was cheating on me with my best friend.”_

_She swallowed, not sure what to say. She was snapped from her thoughts when the door slammed behind Rick, leaving her and Shane alone._

“Rick?” Came Shane’s voice.

Rick let out a scoff. “I highly suggest unless you feel like sporting a shiner at work tomorrow you get the hell away from me.” He told him, taking a swig from his beer. 

* * *

Lori moved out, in with Shane. Rick wouldn’t let her get the house, not even close. He couldn’t look at either of them without the rage bubbling up. So, when she knocked on his door one evening, he damn near slammed the door in her face.

“I don’t want to be here, either.” She told him, her voice shaking slightly. “Believe me. I hate knowing I hurt you, but…” Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes. “I’m pregnant, Rick.”

He glared at her. “Well, good for fucking Shane.” He ground out, moving to shut the door.

“Wait!” She stopped him. “It might be yours.” Hearing that, Rick stared at her like she was insane. “I don’t know which of you is the father, Rick.” 

* * *


End file.
